1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of kite parachutes, particularly with respect to a kite parachute carrier for releasably carrying a parachute along a kite cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional kite parachute carriers are formed of a relatively complex mechanism which tends to stick or travel slowly along the parachute kite cord. Typically, such carriers which if not formed with enclosed guides tend to fall off the kite cord. Alternatively, where the guides have been enclosed, the complexity of the carrier has resulted in a relatively expensive device.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,746; 2,535,165; 2,598,030; 2,680,584; 2,951,666; 3,281,099; and 3,779,491.
The present invention provides an improved kite parachute carrier which can be easily and simply manufactured. The carrier once installed on a kite cord cannot fall off the cord. In addition, the mechanism for releasing the parachute is of relatively simple construction. The kite parachute carrier travels with ease along the kite cord until the release mechanism is triggered.